Kuchiki Sasuke Part 1: The Start
by Hope1616
Summary: Sasuke was more than ready to meet his friends and family after he died but unfortunately fate has other plans for him. Instead of seeing his loved ones he is greeted by the uncle of his first incarnate; Hamura Otsutsuki, who also happens to be the king of some place called soul society and is asked to become the crown prince of said place in order to keep it save.


**I don't own Naruto, Bleach or the quote at the start. This is just a result of my overactive imagination.**

"**I don't fear death so much as I fear its prologues: loneliness, decrepitude, pain, debilitation, depression, senility. After a few years of those, I imagine death presents like a holiday at the beach."**

**-Mary Roach**

So the time has finally come.

Uchiha Sasuke lies on his futon with Sarada kneeling on one side and Boruto on the other.

Despite the fact that each breath he took may very well be his last, Sasuke didn't feel even a tinge of fear. After living such a long life and seeing so many of his loved ones pass away, perhaps he has finally come to accept the once frightening concept of death. His parents, his whole clan died when he was but seven years old, with Itachi, his brother and the last of his family at the time following them less than a decade later and by his very own hands.

Kakashi was next, the pervert having died of heart attack in his sleep, decades after the fourth ninja war. Coincidently it was when Sasuke was out of the village for the day that the old pervert decided to kick the bucket. When he returned and heard the news from a weeping Sakura, he didn't believe it. When the Dobe confirmed it he still didn't believe it. Even after seeing the body he didn't believe it. It wasn't until after the funeral; after he saw the grave did it really settle in. Despite the countless deaths that had occurred, this was the first death since his Ni-san's that really hurt. The Pervert was perhaps the closest thing to a father he had after his Otou-san.

After that it was his former teammate and wife. Like Kakashi, she died in her sleep but unlike their sensei it wasn't alone; it was right next to Sasuke, in the very bed they had been using since he came home. He remembered waking up next to his dead wife, knowing what had happened even before he checked her pulse to confirm it. Maybe Kakashi's death had gotten him reacquainted with death, for he didn't find believing it that time to be very hard. Though, that did little to stop the pain. He didn't cry, just like with Kakashi. He still felt a part of him die, just like with Kakashi. He didn't exactly love Sakura, not romantically like in the books or movies but he did love her as a friend, as someone who accepted him despite his many wrongs.

And how could he forget the one person who never gave up on him, not even once, unlike his classmates and even Sakura. The one person in his life who's importance had rivaled even his beloved Ni-san's. The one person who along with his Ni-san had rescued him from the darkness he had damned himself to. His rival, the Dobe, his best friend, the ever persistent moron, his brother, the Usuratonkachi, his savior, his opposite and his other half the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

Unlike their other two team members Naruto did not die of natural cause or even a disease, no, the dobe fell in battle trying to protect the village. Sasuke didn't just feel a part himself die no he felt his heart being carved from his body. He didn't feel a pain that strong since he found out the truth about Itachi. He did cry after the Dobe's funeral, when Sarada hugged him just like he did at her mother's passing.

After Dobe's death he just fell apart. His health declined sharply and inexplicably and now two years later it looks like his suffering is about to end.

His daughter let out a heart wrenching sob and tears fell on his exposed chest. He used whatever strength he could muster and raised his only hand to shakily wipe her tears before placing his hand on her cheek.

"No need to shed tears for me Sarada, I don't deserve it."

The younger Uchiha shook her adamantly and placed her hand on his firmly and leaned into it. "Of course there is! You're my Papa!"

Sasuke gave her the first genuine smile he had since his rival died. "You really are one of the few good things I have done in my whole entire wretched life." Sarada just let out another sob at that.

He then turned to the person on his other side. "Can I trust you to take care of my daughter?"

Boruto eyes were glistening but he was holding back from crying, Sasuke appreciated that, he has already had his fill of waterworks. "You can count on me! I won't let anything hurt her Dattebasa!" He promised.

"You better not or I will crawl out of my grave and go Susano on your ass." Sasuke smirked but suddenly started coughing. This was a pretty usual occurrence by now but this coughing fit was more severe than ever before and blood started being coughed out as well, it reminded him of the time when he overused his Mangekyou sharingan.

"Papa!" Sarada screams and tries to get up to call the nurse that was charged with taking care of Sasuke (he refused to spend the short time he had left in this world on a goddamn hospital bed!) but Sasuke stops her by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

He knows he is not going to last long so using the remaining strength he has left he touches Sarada's forehead with his like his reanimated Ni-san did in his last moments and whispers."Don't let my death…affect you in any way… Don't make the same mistakes I did…let go of your past…and look towards…the future…Unlike me…you deserve to be…happy because you are…a good girl." His vision starts to blur and he barely manages to say his last words to his daughter. "Remember that… no matter what… you do… from here… on out… I…will…always…love…you…Sarada."

The last thing he hears before he is plunged into complete darkness is Sarada softly saying "I love you too Papa."

**Hope you enjoyed but don't expect an update for a couple of months as I have my finals coming up. Please review even if it is just a compliment.**

**Translations:**

**Dattebasa**\- Boruto's way of saying Naruto's dattebeyo which means something like believe it

**Ni-san- **Brother

**Otou-san- **Father

**Usuratonkachi- **Sasuke's nickname of Naruto which means idiot or someone who doesn't give up.

**Dobe- **Deadlast


End file.
